Bella Has a Secret
by KylieMarie1998
Summary: (Don't own Twilight or Frozen) Bella is young in this story and she has a secret that she is keeping from the Cullens. She got adopted by the Cullens too. (Sorry for the summary to suck. I am not good making summaries. I hope the book is better.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Don't own Twilight or Frozen)**

 **(Bella is 4 years old) Past**

 _"Bella. Can you go to the basement?" Bella's mother asked her._

 _Bella looked up at her mother and asked "Why mommy?"_

 _"Because I am having friends over and I don't want you to freak them out" she replied._

 _Bella looked at the ground sadly and walked into the basement when people walked into the house. There was nothing in the basement in the basement but boxes and the door to the outside. That's how Bella leaves the home because her mother doesn't have a job._

 _Bella opened the door for the outside in the basement and ran from the home to the park._

 _When Bella got to the park, she sat down under a tree looking at the other children playing. She knows that she is different from others and she knows that her mother doesn't want her. Her father died when she was just two years old._

 _A police officer walked up to Bella and sat on the ground next to her._

 _"Where are your mommy and daddy?"_

 _"My daddy is gone and my mommy don't want me" she replied._

 _"What do you mean your daddy is gone and your mommy don't want you?"_

 _"My daddy was the same as you. His name was Charlie Swan. My mommy locks me in the basement and don't even let me eat" she told the police officer._

 _"Okay. Let's get you some where safe."_

 **(Bella is 8 years old) Present**

Bella was sitting in her room in the corner. Her room is in the attic because no one wanted a freak like her.

Today was adoption day.

No one ever wants to adopt Bella because she can make ice and make the room colder. But she still have to go down there because the Head of this place tells her to. No one here likes her.

She sighed sadly and walked three floors to the living room. When she got there, there were seven people there looking at the children. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She bit her bottom lip and walked into the living room. When she was walking, she got tripped over by an older child's foot because they put their foot out. She fell face first to the ground and she heard a crack after she hit her face off the floor. She started to cry. She didn't care if there were people there, she just got hurt.

She got picked off the fell and someone put a tissue on her nose and they sat her in their lap.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. I am a doctor. You broke your nose. I will fix you right up" he told her.

She looked at him with tearful eyes.

"What is your name, little one?"

Before she could answer, the Head of the place walked up to him and said "Don't worry about her. She is fine. She is always _tripping_ over nothing."

The man looked at the Head of the place and said angrily "She got tripped by one of the older children. How can you let that happen?"

"Because no one here likes her. She is a freak" a child told the guy.

Bella started to cry again.

"I am hungry, sir. They don't feed me" she cried quietly.

"Carlisle. I want to adopt her" a woman said softly.

The man, Carlisle, looked up at the Head of the place and said "My family and I want to adopt this little girl."

The Head of the place just stood there shocked.

"Okay. But don't bring her back when you see what she does. Just take her" the Head of the place said before they left.

Carlisle left with his family taking Bella with them.

Carlisle fix up Bella nose. He place her in the car. Two girls sat in front with her and the three boys sat in the back. Carlisle got into the driver's seat and his wife got into the passage's seat.

Carlisle looked at her and asked "What is your name, little one?"

"Isabella but I like to be called Bella."

"Why were you in that place?"

"Because my old mommy locked me in the basement without food after my old daddy died when I was two years old. No one likes me because I am different from other people" she said sadly.

"Everyone is different from everyone else. My family and I are different from people too" Carlisle told her.

She just nodded her head and looked at the ground.

Carlisle turned around and drove them home.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Don't own Twilight or Frozen)**

Carlisle stopped the car to get Bella food. He stopped at a drive thou to get Bella food. He handed her the food and started to drive again.

Bella was looking at the other people.

"What are you names?"

"Sorry about that. I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme Cullen. Our children: Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale" Carlisle told her.

Bella looked at Rosalie and said "You are pretty."

Rosalie smiled and said "Thanks."

Emmett being Emmett asked Bella a question.

"Why do people call you a freak?"

Bella stopped eating and looked at him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Sassy much" he whispered.

Bella looked away from him angrily and tried to calm down. She wanted to calm down because she didn't want to hurt her new family. She was a wave of calm come over her.

"Sorry, Jelly-Bean. Didn't mean to get you angry" Emmett said sadly.

Emmett didn't want to make his new sister angry. He loves her already. He just wanted to know why people called her a freak. He doesn't see anything freaky about Bella anyway.

"It's okay. I will tell you why people call me a freak when I am ready to tell you. I just don't trust you guys yet to tell you my secret" she said.

"We understand, Isabella. We hope that you will trust us" Carlisle said understanding where she was coming from.

Bella looked at Carlisle and said "Thanks. I hope that I didn't hurt your guys' feelings for not telling you my secret. I promise that I will but not so soon."

"Don't worry, dear. You didn't hurt our feelings for not telling us your secret. When you are ready, then you can tell us" Esme told her.

Bella just nodded her head.

Bella was sleeping when the Cullens got back to their home. Carlisle grabbed Bella and notice that her body temperature was cold. He brought her inside and layed her down in her bed. The girls made a room for Bella. Carlisle layed her down and cover her up and kissed her forehead.

He walked to the living room to see his family there.

"I really want to know Bella's secret" Emmett whined like a child.

"Emmett, I felt fear coming have of Bella when you guys were talking about her secret. I think that she was afraid that we won't want her if (when) she tells us her secret" Jasper told Emmett and the rest of his family.

"Poor dear" Esme said sadly.

"But the question is, will Bella be afraid of us when we tell her our secret?" Carlisle asked his family looking at Alice.

Alice shrugged and replied "I can't see the answer. It's a blur."

Upstairs, Bella sat up fast. Her breathing was hard and fast. She just had a dream of her father dying.

Her father died because of vampire.

Bella started to cry hard.

"MOMMY!"

Esme and Rosalie ran upstairs fast and went into Bella's room. Esme was the first to get to the bed. She pulled Bella in to her lap when the guys and Alice came into the room.

"What's wrong, sweet heart?"

"I had a dream of my daddy dying" she cried.

"What happen to your dad?" Carlisle asked sitting on the bed next to his wife.

"Two guys and one girl. They killed him. They all had red eyes. They looked at me and was about to attack me but something happen" she cried.

They stared at her.

"What happen to the … _people_ that killed your father?" Jasper asked Bella.

Bella just stared at them.

"Please don't send me away" Bella cried.

"Don't worry. We won't send you away" Rosalie said softly to Bella.

Bella got off the Esme's lap and touch the nightstand and the Cullens saw the nightstand turn into an icy nightstand.

Bella looked at them and said "I have ice powers and I can't control them."

Carlisle grabbed her and place her on his lap and said "Don't worry. My family and I will help you control the powers. My family and I have our own secret too."

Bella looked at him and asked "What is your secret?"

"We are vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Don't own Twilight or Frozen)**

Bella just stared at the Cullens after Carlisle told her that they were vampires. She didn't know what to think of that. She didn't know if she should be afraid or not.

"Bella. Sweetheart. Are you okay?" Esme asked her worried.

Carlisle was worried because he thought that his family lost Bella. He knew that they had to wait until Bella gotten use to them because he told her what they were. He thought it was a good idea to tell Bella that him and his family were vampires because she told them that she had powers. Ice powers. He didn't want to lose her now.

Esme was worried because she was afraid that she was going to lose her daughter. She didn't want to lose her child. She knows she just adopted Bella but that didn't made she stop to think because she always wanted to be a mother. She can now because Bella is just eight years old and she needs a mother and father. She didn't want to her now.

Emmett was amazed and worried. He was amazed because Bella has ice powers and he thought that was cool. He couldn't wait til it snows because he can have Bella make big snow balls with her powers. He was worried because he just got a new younger sister and he didn't want to lose her because he was a vampire. Plus, Emmett barely get worried but now he is.

Rosalie was worried because she didn't want to lose Bella. Bella was just a baby to her. She don't care if Bella is eight years old. Bella is still a baby to her. She wanted Bella to call her mom but she still can be a big sister because she can teach Bella right from wrong. She can teach Bella how to avoid guys and how to ignore them. She didn't want to lose Bella because of her (Rosalie's) stupid vampire life.

Alice was worried because she didn't want to lose a shopping buddy. She knows that Bella will love to go shopping with her. Alice can get Bella to be a girly girl before she is a teen. Plus, Bella is her younger sister now and Alice didn't want to use her chance to be a older sister. She didn't see what was going to happen because it was just a big blur when it comes to Bella's future.

Jasper felt a the worries from his family and he couldn't handle it. He had to leave the house because of the feelings and Bella's blood. He was also worried about Bella because he was going to have a younger sister. Before he left, he felt sadness from Edward. He looked at Edward and gave him a confuse look.

Edward was sad and worried. He was sad because he didn't want to lose Bella because he knew when he first saw Bella, he knew that she was his mate and he didn't want to lose his mate. He finally find his mate. He was worried because he think Bella might be scared of them and he didn't want that. He wanted her to be happy with the family. He also knew that he couldn't tell his family about Bella being his mate because he knew that Alice and Esme will try to get them together when Bella is older. He wants to try to get with her when she is older by his self. He already loves her.

Bella just stared at them with wide eyes.

 **(Author here. Sorry for a short chapter. I couldn't think what also should happen. If you have ideas, message me. What do you think of the story so far? Be honest. And I know that the chapters need to be longer. I will try to get them longer.)**


	4. Author Note

Hey readers. I don't have ideas what should happen next. If you have ideas what should happen next, message me about them and I will take a look at them. You don't have to help out if you don't want to. Or if you think that I should give it up, comment or message me about it.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Don't own Frozen or Twilight)**

Bella wasn't afraid of them and she didn't know why. She was afraid of the people with the red eyes but she wasn't afraid of the Cullens.

"Who killed my daddy?" Bella asked Carlisle.

He sighed sadly and said "Bella. These were vampires too. They are bad ones. They kill people. That's why they have red eyes. My family and I hurt animals. We don't hurt people. That's why our eyes are not red. We promise that we won't hurt you and that we will help you control your power."

"But my old mommy said that I was born as a monster and that's what I will always be. A monster" Bella told the Cullens about to cry.

Esme grabbed Bella and put her in her lap and said "My dear, you are not a monster. You are just having a hard time controlling your powers because you are still so young. That's what happens with new born vampires. If they have a power, they might not know how to control it. I think Jasper will help you the must because he's been with vampires that had power that they couldn't control."

Bella looked at Jasper and Jasper smiled.

"Yeah. I can help you, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you. You are my younger sister now. Family always comes first" he told her.

Bella smiled happily.

Now she has a family that will be there for her and care about her. She finally has a place where she can fit in.

 **(Bella is 12 years old)**

Bella was at school. She didn't want to go but her mother (Esme) and her father (Carlisle) made her go. They didn't want to homeschool her either.

Bella started to call Esme her mother two weeks after she moved in with the Cullens and started to call Carlisle her father four weeks after she moved in with the Cullens. She loves living with them because they are always there for her. She don't remember her biological mother at all because it's been eight years since she last saw her.

Bella looks up to Rosalie. She told Rosalie that. Rosalie's unbeaten heart smelt like to beat again when Bella told her told. Alice was jealous of that. She can't get Bella do what she wants. When she does try, Bella takes Alice's stuff into ice. Esme caught her and ground her for two weeks. Bella still does it but doesn't get caught by Esme.

When it comes to reading, she always use Jasper's study – with his permission of course. When she doesn't know something, she goes to Carlisle or Jasper. When it comes to pulling jokes on the family, she goes to Emmett. They are like two peas in a pot. Nothing can get them apart. Bella calls him "Monkey brother" and Emmett calls her "Monkey sister."

Then there is Edward.

He is her best friend. No one was going to replace him. She gives girls that always hanging on him threats. Edward just laughs at that. Esme don't like that at all. He is always there when she has her nightmare of her biological father dying over and over. She just can't get it out of her head and she don't know why.

Anyway, Bella was sitting on the ground during recess looking at the children. No one likes her and she don't know why. Nope. Never mind. There is one girl that likes her. Her name is Angela Weber. Angela is Bella's girl best friend. Angela was sitting next to her drawing in her notebook.

Bella looked at Angela and asked "Why don't the other kids like me?"

Angela looked at Bella and replied "I don't know. I won't worry about it. You have me as your friend."

Bella smiled and said "That's true. You are my friend. No one will replace you."

Angela smiled and said "That's goes for me too. You are a great friend, Bells."

They hugged each other.

Angela pulled back fast and said "Bella. You are cold. How are you cold? It's hot out and sunny."

Bella bite her bottom lip and lied "I don't know."

Bella's powers make her cold and she didn't like that. She wants normal body heat but that was never going to happen. She knows this.

Then the bell rang to go inside. Angela and Bella stood up and walked into the school and listen to the teacher for the rest of the day.

What Bella didn't know that someone was watching her since she moved into the Cullens. The person knows every move that Bella moves and what time she does things. The person is waiting for the perfect time to take Bella. The person been wanted to hurt Bella since she was born and nothing will stop the person from hurting and killing Bella.


	6. Sorry

Sorry for not updating this story. I am stopping this story. If you want to adopted the story, message me.


End file.
